Just Another Day
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: My First Story! Deidara and Sakura are married, but now Sasuke loves Sakura!Short,but I think it's good!R R please!Deisaku. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Sasuke Shows Up

My first story! -teary- What a glorious day! - surrounded by pink aura and sparkles as I cry anime tears of joy- I hope you like it!

Pairing: **Deisaku**, hinted **Sasusaku**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked home from yet another boring day at the hospital. Tsunade had really worked her… there was tons of paperwork throughout the day, and patients that could only be treated by her. She was so tired, and it was already really late. She didn't even realize her eyes were closing. Sakura kept trudging along the road, which was now empty except the occasional stranger. When she reached her apartment building, it took her quite some time to climb up the six flights of stairs to her floor. When she reached the door of her three-room apartment, she fumbled with the key for a while but finally opened the door. Sakura dumped everything at the door. She closed the door with a sigh and reached for the light switch.

To her surprise, her hand was held by someone else's as she reached for the switch, and whoever it was used their other hand to cover her mouth. The person dragged her to her bedroom and set her on the bed. "Did you have another hard day at work…un?" A familiar voice asked her. Before she could answer, the mystery person kissed her. When he stopped she said, "Well my day just got a lot better… Dei-kun." He smiled. "Really. Hard day at work, un?…" Deidara asked her. "Yeah, kinda." She said while playing with a lock of his hair. "Hn. That's too bad. What happened today, un?" He asked while pulling her up to lay on top of him. "Just lots of paperwork. Special cases… the normal stuff." She sighed. "Poor Saku-chan, un." he said. "How was your day, Dei-kun?" Sakura asked. "Killed some people. Argued with Tobi. Just all the normal stuff. It's like everyday is the same, hmm?" Deidara answered. Sakura sighed in agreement. Deidara flipped to his side so they were lying next to each other. He pulled her closer by putting his hands on her lower back. "I'm glad you married me." Sakura said with a smile. "I'm happy too. I love you, un." He said.

Sakura snuggled closer to him. "I love you too, Dei-kun." She whispered. Deidara took one hand off her back and stroked her cheek. "I'm really happy we're together., Sakura…un." he breathed. Sakura nodded in agreement. His hand moved to her chin. He tilted up her face, brushed his lips across hers, and kissed her once, very lightly, on her lips. She rubbed her lips together so she could keep the taste. He leaned back in and kissed her again. Sakura put her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Deidara breathed. "I'm thinking I was crazy for ever liking anyone besides you." She whispered, breathless. He smiled and kept kissing her. Sakura fell asleep in his arms.

In the middle of the night, Deidara sat bolt upright. "What is it?" Sakura asked, sleepy and confused. "Someone's coming, un." He whispered. "I think it's that Uchiha you used to be friends with who just moved back to the village, yeah." "Sasuke?" She asked, even more confused than before. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "What could he want at this hour?" Sakura said in barely a whisper. "Un…" Deidara said and let her go, stalking toward the door. "No fighting, Dei-kun." Sakura reminded him before laying back down. She heard the front door open. "Huh?! Deidara?! Why are you at Sakura's house?" An angry-sounding Sasuke said, obviously realizing Deidara was shirtless and his hair was somewhat messy. "Why does that matter to you, hmm?" He said, just as angry. "I… don't know." He said, his anger fading. "Un." Deidara said, and Sakura could tell he was smirking.

"I just came to talk to Sakura. Is she here?" "Yeah, But she's kinda tired, cuz she was kept up most of the night. Maybe you should come back in the morning, yeah." He said, no doubt smiling evilly. Sakura cringed at the double-meaning of his words. He was having fun torturing her ex-crush. She got up from bed and walked lazily to her dresser and pulled on the first thing she touched - a pair of Deidara's boxers, no less - and thanked God Dei had no clay with him. She walked to the door, which Deidara only had open a creak. She gripped the door and pulled it open while running a hand through her messy, pink, shoulder-length hair. "What do you want, Sasuke-san?" She asked, scowling. Deidara put his hand around her small, revealed waist as she asked. "Can I talk to you _alone_?" Sasuke hissed at Sakura. "No way in…" Deidara started. But Sakura put one finger on his lips. "I'll be back soon… so we can pick up where we left off." She said passionately, taunting Sasuke a little. He twitched, to her delight. Deidara kissed -- actually it was more like a make-out scene -- Sakura, then gently let her go out the door with Sasuke. He shut the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH DEIDARA FROM THE AKATSUKI?!" Sasuke yelled at her as soon as they were outside in the warm summer air. "Well, at your age, you should know what married couples do at night…" she said, waving a dismissing hand and turning to go back inside. He caught her wrist. "Let go of me." She said with acid in her voice and a glare. "Sakura, you used to love me, and I still love you! Why didn't you marry ME?! You ended up with an S-ranked criminal instead?!" He yelled. "If you don't stop screaming, you'll wake the whole village." She answered with a sigh, the added, "And if I HAD ended up with you, I would _STILL_ be with a S-Ranked criminal, now wouldn't I?" She reminded him. She turned to leave. But he grabbed her wrist again. "Sakura. Just _SHUT UP_ already." He said, scowling. "Eh?" She was about to say, but before she could, Sasuke's lips were on hers.

* * *

Yay! MY FIRST STORY!! I know it's short... but please R+R! Is it good?! Should I continue?! Please let me know!


	2. Kidnapped!

A Naruto-Themed Fanfiction… By Sasusaku4ever (Macie )

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. THIS IS MY ORIGIONAL WORK. PLEASE SUPPORT VIZ MEDIA BY BUYING THE ACCTUAL NARUTO VOLUMES. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: DEISAKU FOREVER!

-You should know: Recap: Deidara and Sakura are married, but Sasuke loves Sakura now! When he comes to see Sakura in the middle of the night, seeing Dei-kun there sets him off! While talking to Sakura alone, he kisses her! How will Dei-kun react?! How will SAKURA react?! Will Sasuke get beat up? Blood will be spilled in chapter two of JUST ANOTHER DAY!! XD **Deisaku**, hinted **Sasusaku** R&R 3

Recap quote: " '_Sakura. Just _SHUT UP _already.' He said, scowling. 'Eh?' She was about to say, but before she could, Sasuke's lips were on hers."_

-"Don't ever, EVER touch MY Saku-Chan again." He said, leering down at him. -

"EH?! HUH?! WHAT?!" Sakura thought as Sasuke kept kissing her. "OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD…" Sasuke seemed to be enjoying it. Sakura tried to push him away, but with every push he just gripped her harder. "Dei-kun… help me…" She thought. Then, suddenly, Sasuke tried to get his tongue in her mouth. "NO!!" She screamed, summoning enough energy to push him away. She huffed a couple times, then yelled out. "DEIDA…" She started to scream her husband's name, but Sasuke clamped his hand over her mouth. But her scream was enough to get Deidara's attention. He was out the door in a flash. "Saku-chan, un!" He yelled when he saw Sasuke trying to drag her away. He ran up to him and punched Sasuke square in the jaw, casing him to let go of Sakura.

"Don't touch MY woman, un!" Deidara shouted at him as Sakura cowered behind him. Sasuke rubbed some blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "So that's how you want it, huh?!" Sasuke said, scowling again. "BRING IT ON, HMM!!" Deidara said. Sasuke did some hand signs, gripped his wrist, and yelled out, "CHIDORI!" Deidara dodged the lighting with skill each time it almost got him. "Missed me, missed me, yeah!" Deidara said childishly. "Now you gotta kiss me!" Sakura finished, directing it at Deidara. "Later, ok, Saku-chan? I've gotta finish of this Uchiha Loser first, un." "I'm here when you're ready." Sakura teased, winking at him. "Augh!" Sasuke yelled and ran at Deidara, fast and low. Deidara smiled pleasantly at him, and just as Sasuke was about to attack, he gave him a nice, hard uppercut. Sasuke flew backwards and landed 10 feet away in a cloud of dust. Deidara was at his side in a second. "Don't ever, EVER touch MY Saku-Chan again." He said, leering down at him. "Or there will be hell to pay, yeah."

Sasuke stood up and glared maliciously at Deidara, looking like he wanted to start the fight again, but instead he turned and walked away. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Deidara turned around when he was sure Sasuke was gone and pulled Sakura into a hug. "I'm glad you came to my rescue." Sakura said to him. "Whenever you need me…" he began, kissing her gently, "I'll be there, hmm?" Sakura smiled at him. Then she raised an eyebrow and took his hand, dragging him toward their apartment. "What are you doing exactly, Saku-Chan, un?" "Like I said before I came outside… We're gonna pick up where we left off." "But we weren't really _doing_ anything, hmm…?" He said, confused. She stopped and traced her fingers along his masculine chest, "Yeah, but _I _can start something…" Deidara smirked. "Let's go inside, then, un…" He said, caressing her face with one of his bandaged hands.

As soon as the door was shut and locked, Deidara put one arm around Sakura's waist and the other behind her head and started kissing her. Sakura put her arms around his neck. He pushed her up against the wall and blocked her in-between his arms, which were on either side of her head. He kept kissing her. Eventually she broke away for air, gasping. Deidara put one of his hands on the side of her face and moved it slowly down her face and neck, to her shoulder, then down her arm, before grasping her hand. His lips were brushing up and down her neck. She used her hand to bring his face back to hers. Before Sakura knew it, she felt the bed under her, and Deidara was reaching for the buttons on her nightshirt. But even when that was off, Sakura still had bandages wrapped around her chest (A/N: No bras. Sucks for them.). Deidara left them and turned his attention back to her lips. He traced the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue gently. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue inside. She pulled him closer, if that was even possible. He lowered himself to his elbows and set his arms down on either side of Sakura's head. This time it was Deidara who had to break away for air. Sakura leaned her head back to catch her breath, too. Suddenly he put a hand behind her head and was trailing his tongue up her neck all the way to her chin, then he kissed her again. Sakura shivered, putting her hand on his neck. Finally, Deidara rolled off her and to her side, placing his hand on her hip. The only sound was their heavy breathing. Sakura crawled under the covers and Deidara did the same. They snuggled toward each other lovingly and fell asleep in peace.

Little did they know, two Sharingan eyes had watched the whole scene unfold. Sasuke jumped through the open window and looked at Deidara in disgust. "YOUR Saku-Chan?" He said in barely a whisper. Sasuke quickly gagged, tied up, and blindfolded Sakura. He picked her up bridal style. "I don't think so." Deidara, being a heavy sleeper, didn't awaken at all. Sasuke jumped out the window, heading toward his house with Sakura in tow.

END CHAPTER TWO!

A/N: It sucks, right? LOL I want to know what you think, so leave a review, k? Ch. 3 coming soon, so be sure to check back!


	3. Help Wanted

"Remember"

By Uchiha-Griffin

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!

Welcome back, JAD readers! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my summer is actually very busy and I barely have time to write anymore. But I will press on, and publish as often as possible! I love you all who read, review, and support this series. Enjoy!

With love,

Uchiha-Griffin

P.S.-- Super-special thanks to **Adol'essence' Writer**, who reviews each chapter. U rock my sox off! This one's for you! Dattebayo!

When Sakura woke up, she had no idea where she was. The room where she was tied up was dark, cold, and musty. She wrinkled her nose at the harsh smell of mold. Rain pelted the broken window that was by the front sliding door of… wherever she was.

She suddenly recognized a symbol that was very familiar to her… a fan of white and red. The Uchiha symbol. Sasuke must have… oh, that bastard. Dei-kun would have his head.

Then, as if she had summoned him with her thoughts, Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. He leaned against the wall, towering above her, staring down at her. How condescending.

"Are you going to bolt or can I untie you?" Sasuke asked, matter-of-factly. Sakura huffed, "Neither. Don't touch me. I want Dei-kun to come kick your ass back to soundland." Sasuke smirked.

He crouched down so he was right in front of her face. "Aww… don't be like that… Sakura." He said, leaning in to kiss her. She dodged at the last second and his face hit the wall she was sitting up against.

"Hn." He muttered, rubbing his nose. This time it was Sakura who smirked. "Look out, those walls can be dangerous." She chided. Sasuke scowled at her as she smiled innocently back.

"Don't test me, Sakura." Sasuke growled, his voice and features becoming very dark. She rolled her eyes. "Oh. I'm soooo scared of you, Sasuke."

HE suddenly drew his sword and let it fly forward. Sakura didn't even flinch as it stuck into the wall right next to her head. "Why… Sasuke? What's wrong with you?!" Sakura asked him, furious.

Sasuke stared at her for a second. The same thing Naruto had asked when he left Konoha. Then he broke into an evil smile. "I will make you remember." He suddenly said. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Remember how you felt for me, Sakura. Remember how your heart faltered when I even just spoke to you. Remember… everything." Sakura held her breath and gritted her teeth as his lips trailed from her ear, down her cheek, to hovering over her lips.

"Remember everything?" She whispered. "Remember how when I tried to stop you, you ran off to greet that Gaylord of a snake Orochimaru?! You wanna know how I felt then?!" Sasuke pulled back and frowned.

"Sakura… you know I had to. Now, Orochimaru is dead. We were meant for each other, and now we can finally be together…"

"You wanna know who is _'Meant for each other' _?! Me and Deidara. Sasuke, why don't you get it?! I love Deidara and he loves me too! _WE_ belong together! Do you think you can just disappear for five years then come back expecting me to _love _you?!" Sakura spat at him.

Sasuke glared at her. "I didn't think so. So why don't you just take me home?!" Sakura begged. "No. I _will make you remember. Count on that." He said, pulling the sword out of the wall and cutting the ropes, then instantly pinning her hands above her head. _

"_Sasuke! Let go of me!" Sakura screamed. Suddenly his lips were on hers again. "No… NO!" She thought, frantic. But she knew she wasn't strong enough to force him off her. "Dei-kun… where is he… Dei-kun help me!" She thought, even more frantic than before. _

_Sasuke lowered her to the ground so she was pinned underneath him. He began undoing the wrappings around her chest. Suddenly there was a huge crash. "Hey, Uchiha-bastard, yeah." A familiar voice said. "DEIDARA! HELP!" Sakura screamed. When she turned to see him, she realized he had other Akatsuki members with him, Sasori, Kisame, and… Itachi. _

_Sasuke stood up and grabbed his sword. "I'll finish with you later, Sakura." Sasuke murmured, earning a shiver from the kunoichi. "YOU SLIME, UN!!" Deidara yelled, furious. Itachi put an arm in front of Deidara, who was shaking with anger. "Deidara. Calm down." He said._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Itachi." He growled. "Foolish little brother." Itachi muttered, turning away from him. Sasuke immediately went for Itachi, and Sasori sidestepped around him. He picked up Sakura bridal-style, and ran back to where the hole in the wall was. _

"_Take her home, Deidara. She's probably traumatized. She passed out." Sasori said. "Do you think you can handle the Uchiha-bastard, hmm?" Deidara asked. "Don't worry bout' it." Sasori replied. "Thanks, Sasori-no-Danna, un." Deidara smiled, then disappeared._

_--_

_Sakura woke up a couple hours later with a start. "Gah!" she sat bolt-upright in bed. Deidara sat up next to her. "You finally woke up, yeah?" he asked lightly. As Sakura's memories came back, she started sobbing. "Dei-kun he tried to… he tried to ra…" the word wouldn't leave her mouth. Tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_Saku-chan, don't cry, yeah. It'll all be Ok, hmm?" He pulled her into a hug and she gripped his tee-shirt and cried into his chest. Deidara stoked her hair lovingly and whispered to her, "It's ok, I'm here now, yeah." Sakura kissed him lightly as she cried. _

_Suddenly Sasori appeared at the window. "Deidara! I have bad news!" He yelled, with a concerned expression. _

_--_

_OOOHHH!! CLIFFY! Haha. I hope you liked the latest installment in JAD. _

_Ok, and everyone, I NEED IDEAS!! Please send me a message with any ideas you might have for the coming chapters. If I use your idea I'll be sure to mention you in the next chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	4. Broken

"Broken"

By Uchiha-Griffin

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: DEISAKU FOREVER!

RECAP!!: In the last chapter, Sasuke stole Sakura away from Dei-kun and tried to Rape her! But Dei came to her rescue, with Itachi and Sasori! Is Sasuke dead? Is Itachi?! What's Sasori's bad news?!

SUPER-LONG FINAL CHAPTER! (I don't think I've ever written this much for ONE chapter)

Thanks to everyone who reviews. Individual review thanks to date are at the bottom.

**Akastuki - If you're reading this, I used a quote from your Review! Thanks for the inspiration ****XD**

Suddenly Sasori appeared at the window. "Deidara! I have bad news!" He yelled, with a concerned expression. Deidara got up from the bed with Sakura clinging to him. 

"What is it, yeah?!" He asked, gripping Sakura closer. "It's about Itachi!!" Sasori said, frantic. "Don't tell me Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. 

"He killed Itachi, Sakura." Sasori whispered, tears coming to his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi was… he was… Sasuke had… 

Itachi had been like a big brother to her. When something bad happened, or when Dei-kun was off somewhere, he would sit with her. 

They usually wouldn't talk or anything… but when they did, it was a pleasant and light conversation. But the peaceful silence was nice too. 

She had loved Itachi like an older brother. And now… Sasuke had…_ killed _him. Itachi-san was gone… she would never get to talk to him or sit with him silently… ever again.

"SSSSAAAASSSUUUKKKEEE!!" Sakura screamed, gripping the sides of her head in agony. She collapsed to the floor before anyone could catch her. 

"Sakura!" Both Sasori and Deidara yelled in unison. Each rushed to her side. They tried to help her up but she stayed rooted to the floor. 

"SASUKE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Sakura screamed, tears overflowing from her eyes. She suddenly brought up her fist and let it crash to the floor. The wood splintered and blood dripped from her fingers. 

"Sakura… Try to calm down…" Sasori suggested gently. "You want me to freaking CALM DOWN when one of my BEST FRIENDS had been murdered?!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Um… Sorry. This is nothing personal, Ok?" Sasori suddenly smiled weakly. Before Sakura could say, "Huh?" Sasori had knocked her out. 

--

When she awoke, she was once again in a place she did not recognize, in a bed she had never seen before. The last thing she remembered was… She gasped in realization.

Itachi… he was dead. Sasuke had killed him. She clenched her fists and bit her lip as more tears came. She brought up her now-bandaged fist again, ready to break the first thing in sight.

"Woah, there Saku-chan, yeah." Deidara whispered, appearing out of nowhere and gently taking her wrist. "Dei-kun?" She said, more tears coming. 

"Sakura. Don't do anything rash, hmm?" He said gently. "Dei-kun…" Sakura said again, burying her face in her hands.

He secured his arms round her waist and rested his forehead against hers as she cried. "Sakura-chan, un. You know how much it breaks my heart to see you cry like this, yeah?"

Sakura dried her emerald eyes and looked into Deidara's cerulean eyes. He suddenly pulled Sakura so close to him he could feel her heartbeat.

"Where are we?" she suddenly asked. He smiled wistfully. "Akatsuki Headquarters." he answered. "But the problem is… we think Sasuke might come and try to take you again, hmm."

Sakura sighed and bit her lip thoughtfully. Deidara placed a hand on the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her gently. 

Suddenly, (SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!) the wall burst open and Sasuke stood amidst in the billowing clouds of dust and falling rocks. 

"Sakura! Get down, yeah!" Deidara yelled, shielding Sakura by laying over her with his arms on either side of her head. 

With a sickening chorus of 'THOK!'s, five kunai hit him in the back. 

Since he had ditched his Akatsuki cloak earlier, the kunai sunk right into his skin. He winced and blood tricked from the corner of his mouth. 

"Dei-kun!" Sakura screamed. Deidara clenched his teeth and fists. Sakura pushed him off the top of her and quickly reversed their position so she was on top. 

Sakura quickly pulled out the Kunai as tears fell down her face. A pool of blood surrounded him and his skin was becoming pale. "Dei-kun! You stay with me, you hear?!" She screamed. Deidara had passed out. 

Sasuke came up behind her and pulled her away from Deidara. "LET GO OF ME YOU EMO DUCK ARSE TEME!!" She screamed. "Aww, baby. Don't be like that." Sasuke purred in her ear.

Sakura shook herself away from him and turned to face him. "You hurt Dei-kun and you killed Itachi! You'll pay for that!" she screamed. 

--

Blood. Sasuke's blood. On her hands. On her body. 

Sasuke's chakra. She couldn't sense it anymore. Was he dead? Like it mattered.

Blood. Dei-kun's blood. Coving the floor, and her hands. 

Deidara's chakra. Barley there. But there. 

Her own blood. Everywhere. 

Her own chakra. Flowing through her hands, trying to heal Deidara.

Hope. Barely there. But there.

--

The slightest signs of life began to return to Deidara. His heartbeat was becoming stronger by the minute. Color was returning to his face.

But Sakura knew the process wasn't over yet. She would keep this up as long as it took to have Dei-kun alive and well again. Even if it meant draining every bit of chakra she had.

This wound was life-threatening …. And hard to heal. Deidara had gotten five Kunai to the back, and one had hit a nerve in his spine.

Sakura focused on carefully healing each fissure. 

Suddenly Deidara's eyes opened a little. Sakura gasped, and the chakra stopped flowing from her hands.

"Saku-chan… un?" He mumbled, his eyes on her face. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Dei-kun! You're alive!" she cried, hugging his neck. 

He tried to sit up, propping himself up on an elbow.

Sakura used her pointer finger to gently push him back down to the mattress. "Oh, no you don't." She said. "Don't move. You'll ruin all my hard work." she pretended to pout.

Deidara chuckled. "But when you're the seme it's no fun, yeah." He said, as he raised an eyebrow and played with a section of her long, pink hair. 

"Who says I'm going to be the seme?!" She said, blushing. She had forgotten she had laid Deidara on the bed to heal him. How convenient…

"Well… if you're not going to, hmm…" He said, smiling evilly…

--

EPILOUGE:

Sakura moved a few runaway strands of hair to behind her ear that had been misplaced by the breeze. 

She sighed as she walked through the forest, waiting for Deidara to come home from his mission. He had left days ago… she wondered when he would be back. 

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Deidara appeared right in front of his wife in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, Saku-chan, yeah." He said, smiling. Sakura smiled back. "Hey, Dei-kun, how was your mission?" 

He smirked. "I took em' down, un." "As always." Sakura replied. 

Deidara leaned in and kissed Sakura gently, then his hands moved to her stomach, which she was cradling. 

"How's the baby, hmm?" He asked, smiling wider. "Good." she replied, smiling back. 

The couple interlaced fingers and began their walk back to Akatsuki headquarters.

**Adol 'essence' Writer **- Have I told you how much you rock?! You reviewed every chapter so positively!! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. 

**Uchiha Miyo **- You also review every chapter! Also very positively!! I hope you know I love you!! As a reviewer, that is… J

**Sasusakurox - **I'm glad you liked it!

**NayumiKagami- **Cool! I love when people ask me to update. It makes me feel important. HAHA!

**Akastuki - LOL! You're so hyper! It's hilarious! And yes, Sasuke can be an Emo Duck Arse Teme, huh? I love that quote! Thx 4 letting me use it!!**


End file.
